Captif
by Kemael
Summary: S'il avait su, il aurait été plus prudent ... . Ça lui aurait évité de se fourrer dans une telle galère.


_**Note de l'auteur : **_Bonjour tout le monde !**  
**

Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fic, miraculeusement sauvée du crash de mon pc. Si les trois quarts de cette fic ont coulé tout seul, la fin a par contre été un peu plus délicate mais bon, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même. En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire afin de donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

_**Résumé :** _S'il avait su, il aurait été plus prudent ... . Ça lui aurait évité de se fourrer dans une telle galère.

_**Rating** _: M

_**Pairing :**_ Zack X Angeal

_**Disclaimer : **_Final Fantasy appartient à Square Enix.

* * *

_**Captif**_

Gongaga, le soleil lui dorant gentiment la peau, une légère brise soufflant afin que l'atmosphère ne fût pas trop chaude en cette fin d'été, le chant des grillons résonnant dans son oreille … Zack se sentait vraiment bien dans ce décor de rêve, allongé comme il l'était au beau milieu du vaste jardin ceignant la maison de ses parents. Sa dernière mission achevée, le SOLDAT avait pu bénéficier d'une semaine entière de permission, et il avait donc aussitôt décidé de prendre quelques jours de vacances afin de retourner dans son village natal. Pouvoir passer un peu de temps au sein de sa famille pour y être chouchouté, prendre un peu de bon temps loin de tout et loin de ses responsabilités et de son entraînement. Hey, il adorait Angeal tout autant que son boulot, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il fallait bien décompresser de temps en temps, sous peine de se mettre trop de pression. On ne réalisait pas son rêve de devenir un héros en un mois, alors il n'était justement pas à un jour près !

Un bruit de pas s'approchant de lui attira son attention tandis que son esprit avait déjà dérivé en pleine rêverie, et Zack fronça aussitôt du nez en sentant la bonne odeur de la viande fraîchement grillée. Comme toute mère se respectant, celle du brun couvait son fils comme s'il avait encore quatre ans, et elle n'avait donc de cesse de lui mitonner de bons petits plats depuis son arrivée … au point que le jeune homme en venait à se demander s'il rentrerait encore dans son uniforme pour le retour ! Que lui avait dit son mentor avant son départ déjà ? « Tu tâcheras de t'entretenir quand même un minimum, histoire d'être en forme quand tu reviendras. » Oui oui, il allait tâcher … enfin, s'il y pensait ! Mais pour le moment, son estomac avait recommencé à grogner comme un ours des cavernes en rut pour témoigner de sa faim, et Zack vint frotter ses yeux chargés de sommeil comme un gamin afin de se réveiller pleinement de sa sieste … lorsqu'un saut d'eau glacée lui fût jeté à la tronche et qu'une voix cruelle résonna à ses oreilles pour l'accompagner.

« N'espère pas être nourri avant d'avoir répondu à mes questions, chien de la ShinRa ! »

Autant dire que le réveil hors de ce doux rêves fut brutal, et le SOLDAT s'agita aussitôt contre ses entraves en grognant de rage, ruant dans ses liens tandis qu'un bandeau crasseux aveuglait son regard pour le tenir plongé dans une obscurité presque oppressante. Ses pieds nus tentaient tant bien que mal de prendre appui sur le sol afin de soulager ses épaules tendues à l'horizontale, mais en vain. Sa bouche sèche se chargea de lui rappeler que cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il était ainsi prisonnier, et qu'il ferait mieux d'économiser ses forces s'il voulait pouvoir tenir encore un peu. Tenir encore quelques heures, tenir encore quelques jours. Tenir jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vînt le chercher pour le tirer de ce bourbier. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Le brun aurait été bien incapable de l'affirmer avec précision, et ce n'était pas sans l'inquiéter.

Entièrement nu et désormais trempé grâce au sceau d'eau gracieusement jeté il y avait quelques instants, Zack serait les dents pour les empêcher de claquer entre elles sous l'action du froid qui envahissait son corps, et ses membres tétanisés avaient déjà commencer à grelotter. Enfin, ses membres inférieurs en tout cas, parce qu'il n'en n'avait aucune idée concernant ses membres supérieurs ! Ses poignets avaient été liés entre eux à l'aide d'une grosse corde rêche qui l'avait pendant un temps fait souffrir en lui entamant la peau, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison avec la douleur qui lui avait vrillé les bras des épaules jusqu'au bout des doigts. Ainsi suspendu avec ses pieds touchant à peine le sol, le poids entier de son corps était donc supporté par ses bras tendus de force, et le SOLDAT n'avait pas imaginé qu'un tel traitement pût faire si mal ! Au début, c'était la douleur qui l'avait ainsi tenaillé mais rapidement, le sang avait commencé à ne plus circuler correctement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne pût plus sentir ses membres. En résumé, il était dans une belle galère !

« Tu pourrais t'épargner bien des souffrances si tu voulais répondre à nos questions, et je te conseille vivement de le faire. Pour le moment, je me suis juste contenté de te laisser suspendu mais si tu ne te décides pas bientôt, je devrai être plus persuasif ! »

Juste contenté de le laisser suspendu … mouais, c'était une manière de voir les choses. Zack aurait également pu répliquer qu'il n'avait pas non plus pu boire ou manger, ou alors qu'il était régulièrement aspergé d'eau glacée, mais le faire remarquer allait plutôt dans le sens de son adversaire. Pour le moment, ce dernier s'était contenté de mettre en place un travail de sape afin de lui briser le moral, mais le brun ne doutait absolument pas que ce type pût en venir à la torture s'il ne se mettait pas bientôt à table.

_Purée Angeal, vient me chercher !_

Sur ce coup-là, le brun ne faisait vraiment pas le fier, et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas se retrouver ainsi prisonnier au Wutai, d'un groupe de rebelles quelconque qu'il aurait dû capturer les doigts dans le nez avant d'avoir le droit à sa fameuse permission dont il rêvait un peu plus tôt. Oui mais voilà, les choses ne s'étaient absolument pas déroulées comme elles auraient dû ! Le-dit groupe rebelle était beaucoup plus important et armé que ce que les premiers rapports avaient laissé à penser, et son propre groupe était beaucoup plus … pitoyable. Les miliciens envoyés à ses côtés étaient des bleus fraîchement émoulus de l'école, et un groupe de deux gars s'était rapidement fait prendre en otages. Et comme il n'était qu'un crétin doublé d'un abruti, Zack n'avait pas pu se résoudre à les abandonner à leur sort et avait donc foncé dans le tas afin de leur sauver la mise et de se laisser prendre pour leur faire gagner du temps ! Enfin avant ça, il avait également réussi à faire exploser une partie du campement adverse afin de provoquer la fuite des deux soldats … .

Résultat des courses : il avait donc deux hommes perdus dans la nature et priés de trouver très rapidement Angeal afin de le mettre au courant de sa situation ! Ah, et puis il avait aussi quelques éraflures à cause de l'explosion, mais rien de bien grave à vrai dire. Le plus grave était plutôt ses bras totalement engourdis … et les très prochains sévices qui ne manqueraient pas de lui être infligés.

Purée, mais ils se dépêchaient ces deux glandus ou quoi ? Zack n'avait aucune mais alors aucune envie d'être torturé, mais il préféra chasser très vite cette idée de son esprit. S'il voulait tenir, il devait avant tout conserver moral et espoir, et ça impliquait surtout de ne pas se faire peur à soi-même sous peine de déclencher une crise de panique qui ne pourrait que l'affaiblir davantage. Il devait positiver, il devait positiver, il devait … hey mais c'était quoi ce truc ?

« Je me suis toujours demandé si la ShinRa employait aussi des femmes comme militaires, est-ce que ça te tente de devenir la première ? »

La lame froide d'un couteau remontant délicatement le long de l'intérieur de sa cuisse pour venir effleurer la base de sa virilité lui arracha un long tremblement d'appréhension, et le brun dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas laisser s'échapper un glapissement de peur. Purée non, il était bien trop jeune pour perdre son service trois pièces, il en avait encore besoin ! Il avait encore des amants à contenter, et devenir eunuque ne faisait absolument pas partit de ses projets de carrière au sein de la ShinRa.

« Tu ne réponds pas ? Est-ce que je dois en déduire que tu es d'accord ?

- Euh … pas vraiment ? »

L'idée première de Zack avait été de se taire afin que l'angoisse ne put se détecter dans sa voix mais là, la menace était bien trop imminente pour qu'il se tût. Heureusement que ses yeux étaient bandés, sinon ce type aurait très certainement pu y lire la peur insidieuse qui commençait lentement mais sûrement à envahir le jeune homme … .

« Alors parle et dit-moi où se trouvent les autres ! Il te suffit de me donner cette information pour que je te tue proprement et sans souffrance, alors pas la peine de jouer au héros !

- Je veux être un héros …. .

- Quoi ? Répète voir un peu ça !

- Je veux être un héros et j'en serai un, ça te pose un problème ? »

L'avantage avec la peur, c'était de déclencher un véritable shoot d'adrénaline saturant le corps telle une drogue puissante. Et l'avantage de l'adrénaline, c'était de provoquer un coup de fouet vous rendant capable de tout. Du meilleur comme du pire. Des plus beaux actes de courage comme des plus grosses conneries. Et là maintenant, tandis que la lame venait de s'enfoncer dans la chaire tendre de sa cuisse pour y faire perler quelques gouttes de sang en guise d'avertissement, Zack ne savait pas du tout dans quelle catégorie il se situait ! Sa peau le tirailla vivement lorsque le couteau fut ressorti sans ménagement de son corps avant de recommencer à errer vers d'autres endroits plus sensibles de son anatomie, et le brun eut alors une vision extrêmement claire de ce qui allait se passer : Angeal allait encore l'engueuler pour avoir agis sans réfléchir, pour avoir foncé tête baissée comme un chiot en mal de sensations ! Ce qui valait d'ailleurs tout autant pour la réplique qu'il n'avait pu retenir il y avait quelques instants que pour s'être rendu à l'ennemi ''juste'' pour épargner deux miliciens.

Drôle de pensées tandis qu'une lame aiguisée caressait sa peau en une menace qui se précisait de secondes en secondes pendant qu'une voix rauque lui susurrait milles promesses de souffrances à l'oreille … . Sans doute l'esprit de Zack avait-il une curieuse manière de rationaliser les faits afin de canaliser sa peur. Sur ce coup-là, il aurait vraiment donné beaucoup pour entendre les réprimandes de son mentor, parce qu'elles auraient signifiées qu'il s'en était tiré et qu'il était en sécurité.

« Alors le héros, décide-toi : tu parles ou je te troue la peau ? J'ai été extrêmement patient avec toi jusqu'à maintenant mais j'ai moi aussi mes limites. »

Aucune réponse n'émana de Zack tandis qu'il était en train de vouer une prière à tous les dieux et les déesses de Gaïa, mais le cœur y était pourtant. La prochaine fois, il écouterait Angeal … s'il y avait une prochaine fois.

« Je compte jusqu'à dix. Et si à dix je n'ai pas mes réponses, tu sais pertinemment bien ce qui va t'arriver. Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq. »

Cette voix égrenant les secondes résonnait comme un désagréable ronronnement à l'oreille du SOLDAT, et ce dernier ravala un frisson avec difficulté tout en tenant le même décompte dans sa tête. Jamais il ne trahirait son mentor et tout ce en quoi il croyait. Plutôt mourir sans virilité que sans honneur.

« Six. »

Son honneur …. . C'était Angeal qui lui avait transmis ce sens de la droiture si développé, et le brun lui en était infiniment reconnaissant. Son aîné avait fait de lui un homme. Son aîné avait fait de lui un homme bien.

« Sept. »

Mais plus que cela, le Première Classe avait également toujours été à ses côtés afin de le guider et de l'épauler quelle que fût la situation et pour cette raison, Zack aurait voulu pouvoir le remercier. Le remercier vraiment. Allait-il mourir au final ? Sans doute que ce type n'allait pas s'arrêter à quelques coupures. Mais lui-même ne parlerait pas … .

« Huit. »

_Pour toi Angeal, je ferai ta fierté quoi qu'il arrive. Jte le jure._

« Neuf. »

_ Angeal, j'aurai aussi pouvoir te dire que … ._

« Dix. Tant pis pour toi ! »

Malgré tout son courage et sa fierté de chiot tout fou, le brun entendit son propre glapissement d'angoisse résonner à ses oreilles lorsque la lame entra en contact avec sa masculinité, mais il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que ce son avait émané de lui. De toutes façons, ça n'avait plus guère d'importance, et Zack serra convulsivement les dents en se préparant à ce qui allait arriver … lorsqu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre tout près de lui et que le froid de l'arme quitta tout aussi brusquement sa peau.

Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? Il se passait quoi ?

Le brun était à l'agonie de ne pouvoir ainsi rien voir ni rien savoir, et il s'inquiétait déjà des nouvelles idées de son tortionnaire lorsqu'une voix familière se fit entendre. Se fit enfin entendre !

« Tu t'es fourré dans de beaux draps cette fois-ci, Zack. Je ne peux donc pas te laisser tout seul cinq minutes.

- Angeal ! Angeal si tu savais comme j'suis content que tu sois là ! Enlève-moi ça steuplait ! »

Sa voix s'était faite un brin trop aiguë lorsqu'il avait ainsi manifesté son soulagement et sa joie, mais le SOLDAT se moquait éperdument de sa fierté ou de son image sur ce coup-là. Inutile de se voiler la face, il avait eu réellement peur, aussi éprouvait-il désormais une reconnaissance sans borne vis-à-vis de son mentor. Son mentor qu'il avait besoin de voir immédiatement pour s'assurer qu'il était là et bien là, et ce peu importait si son timbre partait dans l'hystérique léger.

« Chuuut calme-toi Zack, je suis là et je vais te libérer. Ne t'agite pas, tu risquerais de te blesser. »

Tout en le calmant de sa voix, Angeal avait aussitôt enlevé le-dit bandeau afin de rendre la vue à son protégé, et celui-ci cligna vivement des paupières lorsque le soleil de fin d'après-midi vint frapper ses rétines insollicitées depuis plusieurs jours. Des ombres lumineuses dansèrent devant ses yeux jusqu'à lui tirer quelques larmes, mais il se calma sitôt qu'il distingua la forme vague de son aîné.

« Angeal … . »

Ça n'avait été qu'un vague soupir de remerciement et de soulagement, mais ce dernier tira un long frisson au sus-nommé tandis qu'il se reçut le brun dans les bras sitôt qu'il l'eut détaché. Comme c'était prévisible, le prisonnier allait avoir besoin de quelques instants avant de retrouver l'usage normal de ses membres mais au moins, il avait l'air d'aller bien. Du moins, si l'on exceptait ces longs tremblements qui agitaient sa peau.

« Tu trembles Zack, est-ce que tu es blessé quelque part ?

- Non, j'ai juste froid … et je ne sens plus trop mes bras non plus, mais ça, ça devrait revenir vite maintenant.

- Hum. »

Angeal n'avait jamais été le plus bavard des hommes, et la situation ne le rendait pas plus loquace pour autant. Portant Zack dans ses bras, il le déposa alors sur un matelas servant de couche aux rebelles, puis il l'entoura d'une couverture avant de commencer à le frictionner avec application. Autant pour le réchauffer que pour aider le sang à re-circuler correctement dans ses bras.

« Et les deux gars, est-ce qu'ils vont bien ?

- Ces deux idiots se sont perdus au retour, c'est pour ça que j'ai mis tant de temps à te retrouver. »

A entendre le ton du Première Classe, ça risquait de chauffer pour le matricule des deux miliciens en question, mais le brun n'y prêta toutefois pas davantage attention. Maintenant que le danger était écarté et que la tension retombait, son naturel de chiot fou revenait au galop, et il laissa échapper un petit rire tout en haussant les épaules.

« Bah c'est pas bien grave, ils en auront profité pour visiter un peu le coin comme ça et … . »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de débiter davantage de sottises que le poing de son mentor vint lui percuter durement la mâchoire, le laissant abasourdi et muet quelques instants tandis qu'un véritable orage se déclencha sur sa petite tête brune et ébouriffée.

« Comment peux-tu plaisanter avec ça ? Est-ce que tu imagines seulement combien j'ai pu être inquiet pour toi ? J'ai cru que je ne te retrouverai jamais vivant ! J'ai cru que … . »

Cette fois-ci, c'était au tour d'Angeal d'être sans dessus-dessous, mais Zack le fit aussitôt taire de la plus douce des manières qui fût, posant doucement ses lèvres humides et martyrisées sur celles de son vis-à-vis dans un baiser chaste. Juste la juxtaposition de leurs ourlées. Mais qui tira un sourire ému au brun tandis que le Première Classe continuait de le fixer sans réaction.

« Angeal … tu m'as sauvé, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et je serai aussi plus prudent à l'avenir, alors ne t'inquiète pas comme ça. »

Et de fait, l'homme n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter, et il n'avait d'ailleurs pas vraiment de réactions quelle qu'elles fussent. Dans son regard habituellement dur planait à présent une lueur d'inquiétude qui ne semblait plus vouloir le quitter, témoignant de cet attachement qu'il éprouvait vis-à-vis de Zack et qu'il n'avait su contrôler … et le chiot lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant tandis que leurs pupilles se rencontrèrent. Un sourire du genre à promettre l'impossible. Un sourire à décrocher la lune. Mais un sourire qui tira surtout une grimace blasée à Angeal.

Cette même grimace qui faisait bien souvent face à ce même sourire chaque fois que Zack voulait se faire pardonner ses bêtises.

Cette même grimace qui faisait bien souvent face à ce même sourire chaque fois que Angeal ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas encore collé un bon coup de pied dans le derrière de ce grand dadais !

« Tu m'auras à l'usure un jour, Zack. Je sens que je n'ai pas fini de me faire des cheveux blancs avec toi. En attendant, on ferait mieux de rentrer, je n'ai pas envie de voir Séphiroth ou Génésis débarquer en renfort pour soit-disant nous sauver. Leurs égos ne s'en remettraient pas. »

Et oui, même un Première Classe était capable de faire preuve d'un trait d'humour, et ce d'autant plus lorsque cela permettait de l'alléger d'une partie de son stress résiduel. Après cette flambée d'adrénaline visant à sauver le brun, Angeal se sentait presque un peu cotonneux, mais son visage se releva toutefois en une fraction de seconde vers celui de son vis-à-vis lorsque celui-ci vint empoigner le col de son mentor pour l'attirer tout près de lui et capturer ses lèvres à nouveau.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je saurai très bien me faire pardonner de la peur que je t'ai causée … . »

* * *

_Mon ami, tu prends ton envol à présent ?_

* Ouep j'essaye effectivement de m'envoler pour le septième ciel, mais c'est pas évident avec ton poème à la mord-moi-le-noeud ! *

_Vers un monde qui nous rejette, toi et moi ?_

* Si tu parlais moins, on te rejetterais moins … . *

_Tout ce qui t'attend est un sombre lendemain,_

* Tant que j'ai un beau aujourd'hui, moi ça me va. *

_Peu importe où les vents souffleront._

* Mais tait-toi Génésis ! *

_Mon ami, ton désir est ce qui apporte la vie,_

* Ben moi j'ai un tout autre désir là tout de suite maintenant … . *

_Le don de la Déesse._

* Non le don d'Angeal ! Mazette, c'est bien mieux ! *

« Dit-moi Zack, tu es un minimum concentré sur ce qu'on fait ou pas du tout ? »

Entendant la voix du Première Classe se glisser dans son oreille, Zack releva subitement son regard blasé vers son amant pour constater que celui-ci semblait très perplexe quant à son implication dans ce qu'ils étaient justement en train de faire, en l'occurrence de s'échanger de nouveaux baisers et de nouvelles caresses en prévision du prochain round. Comme l'avait craint son mentor, la ShinRa avait effectivement envoyé du renfort, et un renfort plus que bavard ! Vivement qu'ils rentrassent chez eux afin de pouvoir être plus tranquilles … . Pourtant, Angeal était loin de laisser Zack indifférent - très loin même ! - mais Génésis était réellement en train de lui porter sur les nerfs à débiter ainsi son satané Loveless tout en se baladant à travers tout le camps. Pour la prochaine mission, il voulait des tentes insonorisées pour pouvoir s'envoyer en l'air en paix !

« Euh … mais c'est pas de ma faute, il me soûle avec son Loveless, t'as pas envie d'aller le bâillonner pour qu'on puisse reprendre plus tranquillement ? »

Regard de pauvre petit chiot malheureux et mal-nourri, qui plus est abandonné sous la pluie par un soir de grande tempête en plein cœur de l'hiver … mais qui ne parut pas fonctionner sur un Angeal déjà largement rodé à cette bouille.

« Je te garantie que dans cinq minutes, tu ne penseras plus du tout à Génésis. »

Et sans laisser à Zack l'opportunité de répondre une nouvelle sottise, Angeal captura aussitôt ses lèvres dans un baiser autoritaire, l'embarquant avec lui vers un certain septième ciel qui ne demandait qu'à être encore une fois visité.


End file.
